Scavenger Dens
Scavenger dens are small, scavenger-made settlements in which Scavengers, or humans, typically live. They are reportedly common in Pyrrhia, but only two are labeled on the map. In Darkstalker (Legends), there is only one den labeled in the map. In The Dark Secret, there were seven eliminated dens on a map in the NightWings' throne room, as well as one mentioned in the prologue by Umber saying he scented one in the forests while escaping an IceWing attack. Scavenger dens are villages, castles, or houses where the Scavengers live. There is one from the west in the Mud Kingdom, and another in the east. One is found in the outer islands of the Kingdom of the Sea, another in a peninsula below the Kingdom of Sand, and another in the Ice Kingdom. Scavenger dens often house the treasure that their residents have stolen from dragons. Many dragons, IceWings in particular, often destroy the dens for spite or in search of treasure. In The Brightest Night, Sunny finds a deserted scavenger den with two scavengers in it: Holler and Fluffy. The scavenger den had buildings, bells, and statues. It had been destroyed by Smolder, Burn, and others while searching for the stolen SandWing treasure. Sunny also hears a noise underground near Jade Mountain and thinks it may be some kind of den for large animals, but it might be an underground scavenger den. Since it is near the scavenger den Queen Oasis' attackers went to, it may be where all of the survivors went, and continue to live. In Winter Turning, Prince Winter of the IceWings and company find a greatly fortified scavenger den armed with a spear launching device, which would seem to be a Ballista. It used the side of the mountain as a cover and has very large walls. Upon seeing Winter, the scavengers try to kill him, showing that the village had possibly been attacked before. Winter also enlisted the help of Kinkajou to catch them in the ending of Darkness of Dragons. Mentioned Scavenger Dens *In the epilogue of The Dark Secret, Blister's part narration is set around a scavenger den located in a valley under a mountain ledge. *In Assassin, Deathbringer and Quickstrike fly over a scavenger-sized castle, and Deathbringer comments that he didn't know they could build castles, to which Quickstrike replies: "I'm sure they can't. They probably just found it". To this, Deathbringer questioned why it was scavenger size and continued to think about it. Trivia *Blister's hideout is located near a scavenger den. *Starflight always believed scavenger dens were like Meerkat warrens, as he states in The Dark Secret. *Scavenger dens are supposedly medieval human cities or towns. *There are no scavenger dens on Pantala, but there are scavengers. Pyrrhia scavenger dens are kingdoms, like early America, Pantala's may be small villages in the forest no one goes to. *It’s likely we will find out more about Scavenger Dens in Dragonslayer due to it being from scavengers’ perspectives. Category:BN Locations Category:DS Locations Category:Terminology Category:WT Locations Category:Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations Category:Scavengers